


Big D 》》》》Lil' Dee

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Series: dee&D [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, First Time, Football, Gay, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT, M/M, Smut, Teen Angst, Top - Freeform, botTom, friends - Freeform, highschool, sexual favors, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Lil' Dee (Devonte') really wants to win the district championship game, but he need D's (Demarius), the unstoppable captain/quarterback, help to get it.But at what cost?





	1. d&D.01

"What about the ring! Wasn't it your dream to win a ring!"

Demarius scoffed so hard, Lil' Dee thought a hair ball was gonna come out his mouth. "I don't give a fuck about that damn ring! I got picked to be drafted by all the top football teams around! I don't need no damn district ring!", he mocked turning up the TV, propping his feet back up on the coffee table once again hearing the short light skinned teen huff out.

This had all started when Lil Dee came to his house, he let him in obviously, but before he knew it they were having an argument which sent the calm conversation up in flames. Devonte' had wanted him to play for the school again and he had blatantly refused, which lead to the sophomore calling him "an inconsiderate, stubborn, asshole" as he put it.

To be completely honest, D saw no reason for Devonte' to be here, yelling at him. He wasn't going back to those traitors or those bastard coaches. Lil' Dee was wasting his time. And to be completely honest, he had things he would want them to do, if not he could get the hell out.

But he wasn't gonna leave, he was gonna plead his case. "You might not, but what about Doug and Jason!", Devonte' argued. He knew that his friends meant everything to him, and Doug was going in for surgery for his flipped knee cap in a few weeks and wouldn't be able to play for over a year. This was his last chance, and Demarius promised him.

"What about them!? They never did shit for me! They didn't stand up for me when the coach was ripping on my ass!! Huh!?", Lil' Dee was silent, no they didn't, they all stood there watching them, laughing as Coach Michael's screamed. It was after their last game and they barely won, because D wouldn't listen to coach and chose to do his own thing, earning 2 penalty flags in the process.

Demarius knew he was wrong when he got silent,"That's right! No they didn't! If they need my help then tell them to come here then! Instead of sending you to do their dirty work", he spat. Devonte' felt sudden guilt, he was right, he was using his connection to help people who didn't care about how his friend felt, and he was now one of them. "D- I, I- I didn't mean t- to play t- you, I just wa- wanted.....I- I'm so- sorry"

The minor felt bad and D knew this, but instead of trying to figure out how to fix this, his mind was in another place. A (bad) place, but he didn't know how to proceed with it. This one thing could change every thing, for better or worse, leaving him high and dry.

"Well, if I was to consider playing....what would you be willing to do?", he started suspiciously, eyeing Devonte's movements carefully. Devonte' stopped sniffling eyebrows now furrowed in confusion, internally questioning his friends new tone of voice. "W- what do you mean, bruh?", he asked wiping his tears.

D kicked his feet up before speaking this time, looking over at his little friend,"It's no secret I like to get around, and I'm all for trying new things" he stated casually. Devonte' still looked confused, yeah he knew his friend got around. He slept with most of the girls in school more than twice, but he didn't know what that had to do with their deal. "I still don't understand. What the hell do you mean?!"

"Let's not beat around the bush...I wanna fuck you"

This was the moment when Lil' Dee leapt away from him"What!?", he had just casually asked him that as if he was just asking to copy his homework. "In exchange for going to the game, I want to have sexual intercourse with you, Devonte' Mason", he repeated this time, slower so he could grasp what he was saying. Lil' Dee stood there baffled, tracing his friends face for any sign of jester or playful banter. He resorted to panic when he found none. "Dude, are you joking? I- I'm not gay!!"

As hysterical as Lil' Dee was, the only reaction the situation got from his friend was his hands raised in false surrendered, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, I'm not saying you are. I, personally, am bisexual. Besides you haven't even been with anyone, how would you know what you are?"

"I know I'm not gay!", Devonte' countered in a murmur, crossing his a arms. This whole thing was just getting ridiculous. Devonte' just wanted his " friends" help and Demarius was growing annoyed with the others antics.

"Well it seems you've made a decision. The door is right there", he motioned to the door lazily, eyes locked on the TV nor his guest. Lil' Dee sighed in defeat, and turned, walking to the door and grabbing the knob. Demarius didn't hear the door open or close, the boy was just standing there, before he released the door, but not turning around.

"So, I'm basically some thot or something if I do this?", he asked from behind.

Just in case this was a prank or real, he would still not see his face. Mock his blistering red cheeks, but he was still curious. It's the effort that counts, right?

The latter smiled,"Of course not", he had him just where he wanted him,"but still......is that ring really worth it, is your team worth it, that's the real question?", he could see the wheels turning in his head and he struggled to hide his victorious smirk. He already knew his answer.

Hook.

Line.

Annnnnnd.....

"..... I- I'll d- do it"

Sinker.


	2. d&D.02

"..... I- I'll d- do it"

 

His friend nodded in understanding,"Perfect", Devonte' couldn't question what that meant. Before D picked him up and carried him to his room, kicking the door shut behind him and sitting him on the bed.

Lil' Dee sat on the bed nervously, he had no idea what to do in this type of situation. Whereas D was the definition of chill as he stood in front of him with his hands on his knees waiting until Lil Dee caught on. He slowly spread his legs looking up at him, biting his lip. D smiled down at him before squatting down in between his legs

"I'm gonna take things slow for you okay"

Demarius looked at him with the same eyes, the same eyes that gave the shorter the confidence to befriend the giant when they were just small kids. Look at them now. The latter slowly tugged down the zipper of his pants and pulled them off altogether, his shirt following soon after. The youngers breath was caught in his throat as he froze. His dick was out, infont of his teammate. He was so embarrassed, there was his penis out there for anyone to see, all of him. Devonte' was abit self conscious, not that he was little or something, he was average for a teenage black boy like him. His muscles never growing to shape his petite body.

It was just the fact that the first person to see him like this, (get) him like this; was Demarius.

Speaking of Demarius, had had nodded before bending down and engulfing his cock in his mouth. Immediately all the air had been taken from Lil' Dee's body, fire works exploding behind his eyes. He wasn't prepared for such pleasure, only ever knowing the feeling of his own hand. Big D's mouth was warm around him, tonguing around his slit as his head nodded up and down

It didn't take long, before Devonte' came in his mouth and D spit out all of it coming off with a pop. "A little warning wouldn't hurt", he complained standing back up trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. The other didn't say a word, just looked down in disbelief seeing his cock out as he sat on the edge off the bed, naked. This just happened, Big D had given him a blowjob and he knew what was next. He didn't know if he could handle it, Lil' Dee was shaken just from his mouth, who knows how (it) would make him react.

Devonte' lifted his head and looked at the tent in the stronger guys pants with suspicion, as if he was going to challenge it in a fight he would loose. Demarius smiled to himself noticing his discomfort. "You wanna give it a try?", Lil' Dee furiously shook his head in reply, making D laugh. "Come on, it's not that hard. I'll help you", as hard as he tried he couldn't say no.

Soon their position's were swapped now Demarius on the bed while Devonte' was on his knees. The only difference, being that the latter had on all his clothes except for his shirt, but the teen didn't , he'd have to do something about that. After sharing silent glances back and forth, Lil' Dee decided to stop stalling and took a deep breath unzipping his panta and pulling down D's boxers.

Devonte' knew his friend was big, but he never thought he was THAT big. If he wasn't intimidated before, he was now. As scared as he was for what was about to go in his mouth, he was also feel his nerves ease. He was prepared having watched his friend and porn, so he believed he could manage.

He hesitated before leaning forward and licked up the bottom side of his penis from the middle up to his tip, then pulling back. The taste was weird, but not that revolting, seeing as he went in again repeating his previous action earning a groan. Devonte' decided that he had to take it even further, he wrapped his hands around his cock. It was heavy and hot in his hands as he opened his mouth wide, trying to take the head of his cock in his mouth.

It wasn't as easy as he thought. He tried to take more of him in his mouth, but it was too big. The second it hit the roof of his mouth, he gagged, but still, he tried over and over. His throat burning ferociously as he struggled.

Lil' Dee stopped when he felt the dark skinned boys big hands on his head,"Hey", D whispered down at him,"you don't have to, you can stop." He looked at the light skinned boy with such care. Lil' Dee felt himself falling into his friends eyes. Demarius really cared about him and he felt obligated to take care of him the same way he did for him.

He broke eye contact with the latter, before swallowing his dick. He felt D's hips jerk up and a loud groan making him feel pleased with himself. He forced back the urge to gag and slowly inhaled through his nose, bobbing his head up and down. The teen did this for awhile, even trying to play with his balls in the process.

The latter was completely overwhelmed! He had no idea his friend was such a natural cock sucker! If he had known sooner he would've bargained with Lil' Dee earlier. He was trying so hard not too cum, only for images of his cum all over his friends face to fill his head. Big D shook the thoughts away, wanting to keep this going, and looked down.

Big ass mistake.

His plump pink lips wrapped around his prick was a sin in its own. Lil' Dee's cheeks swollen like a squirrels, taking in a large mouthful of his cock. He had the sudden urge to fuck his pretty little face, but he didn't, deciding to save that for another day. Meanwhile, his climax was approaching an he was struggling to push it away, wanting this moment to never end. With the way Lil D worked his tongue, he wouldn't make it.

Demarius bit his lip moving his hand from his neck back to the back his head, gripping his short hair tightly, making the younger whimper before continuing.

"Off", he growled quickly letting go of his head. The boy silently obeyed pulling his lips slowly up from around his cock, his tongue flicking over the slit accidentally, making Big D's hips stutter forward back into his mouth. Devonte' pulled back gagging a bit before looking back up at the other for his next instruction, a confused brow raised seeing as he didn't cum, yet stopped him.

Demarius just sighed stretching the back off his neck," You can get up now, dude"

(Dude.) He didn't know if it was just a phrase, but it gave him a sick feeling. A (dude) wouldn't be doing this, so why was he just dude? Shame ran through his mind as he stood up. Maybe he couldn't actually get him off like he had earlier, and he didn't want him to waste his time. For some reason that was more embarrassing than him about to be fucked.

He turned around wanting his question to be answered, only for his breath to suddenly get caught in his throat.

Devonte' just stared intently on the sight, watching Demarius jerk off, his fist hardly covering the bottom of his large cock. It was as if he was in a trance; wanting to mentally take in every detail. The way Big D bit his lips when he rubbed his tip, how the veins decorated his dick from the head leading back to his balls. The teen groaned out his name, making a warm ball pool in his lower stomach.

"Get on the bed on you front..with your ass in the air, tho"

He hesitated but crawled on the bed nonetheless, grabbing a pillow and putting it under his chest raising himself onto his knees, his head down; something he had seen many times in porn.

"You have a thicc little booty, ya' know that?", Devonte' had no way to respond, so he just shrugged his shoulders. Demarius didn't mind it, he just continued his evaluation,"It's kinda small and pert but", he smacked his butt, grabbing a small handful, making Lil' Dee's breathe hitch "more than enough to just grip", he finished, pulling back and opening his nightstand drawer.

"Listen, I only have lube, no condoms. I don't have anything, but I just wanna make sure it's 'ight with you?", he asked sincerely, he really didn't want his friend to be uncomfortable. D wanted to make this as memorable for Lil' Dee as it is for himself, this was a wet dream come true.

Lil' Dee was indifferent as he took a deep breath. This was his one chance to end it, he could just say no and they can pretend this never happened. Something in the back of his mind was asking for this, but everything else was screaming ("Hell no! Get the hell up and put on your pants!")

"I'm clean"

Although he couldn't see Demarius, he could sense the smile on his friends face. "Alright then, bare backing it is", D stated abit gleefully, he secretly wanted to feel him around him completely without the pleasure blocking elastic. Lil' Dee could feel the bed dip repeatedly from the biggers movement. After a bit more shifting, he came to a stop once again.

Silence.

Then he heard a soft click, and before he can question it, he felt a cold liquid in his butt making him jolt in shock. Before the short boy could sit up there was a warm hand on his back. "Just relax, it's a bit cold", D informed rubbing the clear gel around his friends virgin hole.

That's when Devonte' felt something placed at his entrance,"Okay just prepping you, take a deep breath", the latter instructed and the boy inhaled deeply and with light pressure at first, Big D was breeching him.

First, one finger then two, and Devonte's eyes began to water as he started to scissor him open. He could feel his fingernails graze against his insides and it stung a bit. He wished he would stop, but he knew that if he was gonna......(fuck) him, the prep was necessary. So he sucked it up as a third was inserted as he fucked into him.

Devonte' winced at his removal, feeling his hole clench shut again. In his head, he was questioning the method. Why would you waste time trying to open up someone only for it to close up again? Still Lil' Dee just stayed on his knees, even when Demarius got off the bed and sat at the head, against the headboard, with his legs spread wide open. He just looked at him quizzically.

"Come sit on my lap, baby"

Lil' Dee obeyed and awkwardly moved over to him and sat down straddling his hips. He was still abit nervous, he was just sitting on his friends hard dick, which was laying pliantly on his stomach. D's balls were nestled under the crevice of his ass, and it was a bit uncomfortable. He had no idea what to do next or anything. It was with tremendous hesitation that Devonte' decided to put it all in Demarius hands.

D fixed a few pillows around his head before putting his hands on his hips. "Now lift yourself up abit", the light skinned boy moved to were he was squatting on the balls of his feet. At this point, D had removed one of his hands and grabbed ahold of his long shaft and lined up with his hole. "I need you to take a deep breath and sit down nice and slow." Lil' Dee took a shaky deep breath leaning forward.

(This is it, no turning back.....for the team)

For a solid 4 minutes, he struggled to get all of the tip past his rim, bracing his hands on his chest. He might have stretched him open abundantly, but his ass still wasn't opened enough for his massive cock. Still, he continued to work his dick into himself with shaky hands.

Maybe he was nervous, I don't know, but he started to get agitated. Lil' Dee hated when he didn't get something, he liked to be on top of everything, (even if this something was causing him to lose self respect ), he still wasn't sure. D saw this prompting him to release himself and spread his cheeks. This held Devonte' wide open for him. Lil' Dee, sadly, didn't notice this until he moved down harder than he expected, taking almost all of his 11 inch cock at once.

Lil' Dee cried out loudly in pain, feeling like he was being split in half. He would have continued to scream if Demarius hadn't clapped his hand over his mouth, his other hand around his hip, holding him in place. "Shh", he commanded harshly, his brown eyes locking with his tear streaked eyes. Devonte' was full on crying, he felt as if he was ripped in half, the burn intensifying every second. He was struggling to climb off of him, but D wasn't having that.

"I know it hurts, but if you move it'll get worse. Just be still", Lil Dee swore he heard the older moan, but he didn't dare lift his head from his shoulder. How the hell was he enjoying this? Devonte' was in hell, but he was so fucking tight. His warm walls clenching tightly around his cock. D could stay like this forever.

Lil' Dee was the opposite.

Besides searing unbearable pain, he felt some awkward pressure, like someone was stepping on his stomach. He was completely filled up, feeling as if the pillar of a dick was in his stomach. He had no idea how to deal with the pain, the 5 foot bottom just let his head fall on the 6 foot tall mans shoulder, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks.

D waited for him, he knew Lil' Dee was in pain, who wouldn't if you had minimal prep and took a giant pole up your ass all at once. Demarius knew that he was just using a person who looked up to him, but strangely, he couldn't live with himself if he did this and the other was in (any more) misery. He wanted Devonte' to be as comfortable as possible, and if he had to wait, then so be it.

After 15 minutes of waiting D decided he was ready, Devonte' had finally stopped crying into his shoulder and now he was just panting softly. After a bit of shifting and wincing from the light skinned teen, he was ready, without warning the bigger man thrusted up into him, tightening his arms around him once again.

This caused Lil' Dee to arch his back, letting out a high pitched whine into his neck. His body was reacting faster than he mind was as he grinding back down into the pain all while D complemented him profusely, "You took me like a boss, babe. Just relax, deep breaths." They stayed like this til pain gave way to pleasure and Devonte' rolled his hips in experimental surprised when D groaned out.

This reaction made him smile. He did this. He made his friend moan. He was the one riding him like a boss, not some random slut. Lil' Dee was starting to enjoy this, he felt stronger, more confident with what he was doing and who he was doing it with.

"Okay, get up again", Demarius instructed, holding onto his hips as the light skinned boy slowly rose. It felt weird, that was the only word he could use to describe it. The teen could feel his cock sliding out of him, it definitely felt kinda weird. That still didn't stop him from taking him back in, being sure to be careful to move slow.

Big D held himself in his fist, setting kind of a limit for far he would enter him. He already knew the smaller couldn't handle all of his cock, that he knew. Devonte' knew this, so whenever he grounded down, he would meet his knuckle or his finger.

He sat back and watched intently as Lil' Dee rode his shaft picking up pace, his mouth opening and closing, but not a single word left his lips. Up and down, up and down, the movements became mesmerizing, his large cock disappearing into his petite friends tight little hole always left him speechless.

Energy was buzzing as the sound of skin against skin filled the air. Demarius' hands edged back up to his waist, keeping him balanced as he rose and fell at a maddening speed.

Soon, Big D's pace picked up as he thrusted up into the sweet warmth, and Devonte' just gripped his shoulders, panting and moving back down matching his movements. They moved in rhythm grinding and bucking up at a perfect pace.

Demarius gripped his ass cheeks parting them callously, allowing his virgin heat to swallow his length. "Fuck! So tight, just perfect around my dick", even in the heat of the moment, Devonte' couldn't help but let his cheeks grow warm at the comment.

All memories of why this was happening were forgotten. The game. The blackmail. Everything. It was all gone without a trace, replaced by immense pleasure. He was close. He knew it with the way the knots in his stomach tightened and his movements slowed.

He was gonna cum with his best friend inside him, his cock up his ass. It was kinda weird that he didn't even get to jerk himself off at all, but here he was about to cum; untouched. Devonte's toes curled at the thought," D- D, I- I'm.... ", he couldn't even form words.

"Shh.... I know, bae", he muttered now taking hold of his hips tightly, sure to leave bruises after. Big D took the reigns, thrusting deep inside him, keeping him in place as he battered at the special spot inside him, making him shift and arch in his lap.

"O- oh"

Lil' Dee came painfully hard, his orgasm literally shaking his body as his cum decorated Demarius' abs. Even after, with him still thrusting into him, the smallers vision began to blurr at the aftershocks.

At that moment Devonte' saw nothing but white.


	3. d&D.03

Lil' Dee didn't even register the cum on his chest or whatever was dripping out his butt, he was exhausted. The latter kept a hand on the youngers side, making sure the other was tucked neatly behind his head, Devonte' was laying in fatigue on Demarius' chest. It would be better if Lil' Dee could relax completely, but his hole was still twitching from their previous activity and his head was spinning. It was as if D was keeping him grounded.

They laid like that for a bit, sweaty and tired. Devonte' could still feel his heart beating hard in his chest. He just had sex with his best friend, a guy. And he was a guy. 'So.....what does that make me?'

"So tell me", the latter started pulling Lil' Dee further under the duvet, holding him closer than before. The movement didn't even effect him, even when his hip was touching D's soft cock. It kinda didn't faze him in the slightest. "If I got this...", D started, running a hand up the base of his spine, "for going. What will I get for actually playing?", he hinted biting his lip.

The light skinned boy looked up at him in disbelief. He thought this was a one time thing, but strangely he didn't feel so grossed out about doing this again. It still didn't stop the shame creeping it's way to the surface.

D must have noticed his sudden stiffness, because he threw his head back laughing like he was told the funniest joke every. "I'm kidding, man, cool your nutz", he teased flashing his canines as he smiled.

Lil' Dee relaxed at hearing this and slowly laid back down on his friends hard chest. "S- so your gonna come right, l- like you promised?", he asked in the smallest voice, worries easing away as he listened to D's heartbeat.

He could feel the quarterback shifting against the pillows, before stopping and cradles the boy. "Of course dumb ass, your gonna need help getting around tomorrow anyway", the latter mocked making him blush. The kiss on his lips, he didn't expect.

If you asked the old him how he felt about this, he would practically cringe and vomit in disgust swearing you were crazy. Ask him now and he would say it was soft if not gently. Nice even.

What the hell did he just get himself into?


End file.
